This invention relates to a slot machine and more particularly to a slot machine of the type which determines the occurrence of specific hits by the use of random numbers.
In conventional slot machines, the combination of symbols to be displayed on a :;inning line when the reels stop is decided by a selected random number value. In order to determine the symbol combination, a single body of judgment data is used in which the relation between the kinds of hit and a random number is memorized. Upon reference to the judgment data, a determination is made as to whether or not the random number from a random number generator corresponds to a prize-winning hit, and if it does, what kind of hit it is. Based on such a judgment, a stopped position for each reel is determined in such a manner that either a losing symbol combination or a winning symbol combination is displayed.
In the above-described conventional slot machine, there is the possibility that a specific hit paying a comparatively large dividend can occur twice in succession because the win control is effected according to probability. For instance, in a three-reel type of machine, let it be assumed for example that a combination of two winning symbols of "7" successively aligned on one winning line denotes a middle hit (or a middle win) and that a combination of three winning symbols of "7" aligned on one winning line denotes a big hit (or a big win). If such specific hits paying a comparatively large dividend have appeared in the early part of the probability cycle (the total of times of playing the game required for generating all the hits and losses in accordance with probability), the frequency of generation of specific hits becomes considerably less in the course of the remaining games of the cycle. On the contrary, if such specific hits appear in the later part of the probability cycle, a large number of lost games would be required until such specific hits appear. However, in a slot machine in which such specific hits occur in such an undistributed manner, the player seldom has the patience for playing further. As a result, players may show little interest in that machine. Of course, the same is true even in the case where there are only two kinds of hit symbol combinations, i.e., "77" and "777".